


Smooth Silk & Sweet Wine

by red4leader



Category: Dear Wolves
Genre: A/B/O, Dear Wolves AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, alpha!glaciesky, alpha!umbrestride, beta!chill, omega!doriman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: After growing up as an untrainable omega in an academy, Doriman is found by a rather odd alpha. Despite the headmaster's warnings, the alpha purchases Doriman to be under his protection. The alpha, Glaciesky, explains to Dori he has no uncomely intentions toward him and that he is free to do as he pleases.As Dori learns the ways of Glaciesky's silk and wine industry, Tuatha de Mora, he grows to like rather feminine alpha and his head of security, General Umbrestride. With his feelings toward alphas clashing with the warmth he feels toward Glaciesky, Doriman must also face the dangers of the outside world: knothead alphas trying to steal him away as well as the corrupted beasts haunting the earth and feasting upon humankind.I suck at summaries sorryyyyNew tags will be added as I work.
Relationships: Doriman/Glaciesky, Glori - Relationship





	1. Odd Ones

_ In a time far into the future, humankind discovered a cavern hidden deep within the chasms of the ocean. Growing within were odd, glowing crystals. These crystals, “ee” as they named them, were harvested to distribute as main ingredients in many hygienic and cosmetic supplies. It was proved to brighten physiques and lengthen lifespans. Many included it in their food as well. _

_ After a few years of it, cases of it becoming corrupt grew in number. Soon, the pandemic grew faster than it could be taken care of. The only cure was death. Those infected lost their physical shapes and darkened into a tar-like slime. These were called Moralis. Humankind dwindled to the brink of extinction and society was thrown back centuries.  _

_ But, soon the survivors began to adapt with the help of the purer ee. Different strands of the crystals created different forms within the human anatomy: the Alphas, from the Lazentujin strand, and the Omegas, from the Alphonsahhr strand. Humans who did not have either remained the same and had less resistance to Moralis, deemed Betas, the neutral ground. _

_ Soon enough, society reverted back to basic sexism from Earth’s old times. Alphas were seen as the higher class and were to be respected. Omegas were seen as breeders and sex toys more often than not, though some still revered their abilities to have high fertility and carry a child to full term with little issues. It was more common for males to have the Lazentujin strand more than to be a beta. It was even rarer for males to have the Alphonsahhr strand and be an omega. For females, it was the other way around: Lazentujin was almost unheard of and Alphonsahhr was more prominent. _

_ These days, omegas were sent off to farms or, if they were lucky, academies to be sold off to the highest bidder. The only difference was academies trained them to do as their owners say. Farms merely bred them or sold them. An omega with neither was usually lost to the streets… _

One late night, a bundle of rags and blankets was set in front of wooden double doors as thick clouds churned closer. The bang of the metal knocker was almost lost to a roll of thunder, but one of the doors cracked open a few minutes later. The one who opened it wasn’t surprised to find the bundle laying there with the streets void of any other life. They knelt down and used a finger to pull the blanket down to take a peek at what was inside.

A thick-cheeked babe fussed beneath the cloth, crimson eyes squinting with its frustration. A single lock of blue hair was fuzzed up atop its head. It was lifted for further investigation and was discovered to be a little boy… an omega boy, based on the size of his genitals. A light tisk came from the adult holding him.

“Well, little boy, welcome to my academy. Your dam and-slash-or sire chose the best one around, lucky you,” the headmaster cooed to him as he brought the new omega inside to be taken care of.

As the babe grew, he was given the name Doriman, a reminder to count the gifts his academy training gave him for free. Despite this, he remained a bit of a trouble maker. He’d rile up his classmates during his classes and couldn’t quite be tamed as much as his friends were. Not even his first heat at 14 soothed his rebellious tendencies as much as Headmaster Aonmind hoped. After a year of heats, Doriman was deemed unsellable and was made a servant for the headmaster instead.

For four years Dori accompanied the best and brightest pupils of Saiderru Academy to various little “shops” across the country. He was merely the errand boy for the other omegas and the headmaster. While he was disobedient to alphas and the academy’s teachings, he had no quarrel with the headmaster or his fellow omegas. Running through the towns to grab snacks and clothes wasn’t an issue for him, as he could fend off clingy alphas with practiced ease, whether it be through rude remarks or running through crowds. It was why he was trusted to go off on his own.

One of these trips turned out to be much more different than his past trips with the dazzled omegas awaiting a mate.

As usual, Doriman remained in the back of the little shack they had set up within a few minutes while the others were sitting neatly up front with the headmaster. After some hours, he was summoned and handed a leather drawstring pouch and some coins.

“Today’s rather hot, would you grab us some fresh fruit for lunch?”  Aonmind asked as he passed the items over to Dori.

“And something sweet, please!” piped up one of the female omegas. She grinned when Dori nodded to her, but her attention quickly moved forward as a trio drew closer as they were walking by.

“Oh? An omega academy?” a perky voice spoke, drawing Dori’s focus as well. A redhead man, the one who spoke, stood between two other males of completely opposite statures. To the man’s left strolled a dwarf with a cocky grin, and to the right, a behemoth of a raven-haired man. Doriman’s nose wrinkled at the blatantly  _ Alpha _ of the muscular, broody male. With a few quick sniffs, Dori was surprised to find the redhead in heels was an alpha as well. The dwarf was just a beta.

“Maybe Umbrestride can finally get him someone to take that stick outta his a- ow!” the dwarf had begun, only to receive a quick slap to the back of the head by the redhead. 

“Chill, I told you two to play nice. We’re not here to buy anyone,” the odd alpha reminded in a smooth, amused voice. The big one, Umbrestride, looked unfazed.

“Ah, you see,” Aonmind began quickly, waving beneath the counter to send Doriman off, “we’ve quite a collection of well-educated omegas…”

Ignoring the trio of males, Doriman slipped his pack onto his shoulders and the coins into his jeans’ pocket. He had no interest in those weirdos; he had a job to do.

Doriman’s short stature and untamed hair allowed him to slip around in the crowd, with the help of scent blocking body wash of course. He just seemed like another tween beta running errands for his family. He moved between fruit stands with calm ease, buying the freshest fruits from each shop. All he needed was a light dessert for the others to nibble on between visiting alphas…

Unsurprisingly, it took him a while to find a dessert stand in this heat. Any ice cream would have melted by now or had gone fast. The blue haired omega had worked up a sweat as he searched, but, eventually, he found one selling strawberry shortcakes. A relieved smile split his face as he asked for a handful of the little treats.

While he waited, he felt a body come up behind him. He instantly knew it was an alpha, his musk surrounding him. Dori’s back stiffened as he prepared for the vulgar words.

“Damn, if it ain’t a sweet omega. Lookin’ for a sweet to nibble on while you’re stuck on a knot?” the alpha slurred, breath blowing the curly hairs around Dori’s ear. Doriman merely placed the boxed treats into his bag before turning around. 

“I’m as sweet as your breath is clean,” Dori quipped back with a look of disgust. Figures, this alpha wasn’t much of a looker either, with several missing teeth and a crooked nose. Dori scoffed at him and moved to walk away.

“You better watch that mouth of yours, boy!” the alpha snarled indignantly, gripping Doriman’s shoulder hard enough to make him give a quick cry of pain and surprise. He tried to shrug it off, but he was soon being dragged closer.

Doriman expected a hand in his hair or on his ass, yet neither came. Instead, a very cool scent flooded them, like mint, as a shadow engulfed both of them. A much larger hand fastened onto the wrist of the smaller alpha. Dori heard a soft crack before he was released.

“I don’t believe the boy likes you very much,” a familiar voice hummed from behind the giant, stern-looking alpha, Doriman’s wide gaze moved from Umbrestride to the redhead man from earlier. He quickly looked away when the man’s golden eyes settled on him.

“So you’re an omega? Interesting... I’ll take you back to your headmaster, little one,” the man assured in a sweetened voice. Doriman didn’t want to go -- he didn’t need some alpha guard. But, somehow Dori knew the man had sent Umbrestride into action. He had helped him, he shouldn’t be rude to someone doing him a favor. 

Nodding, Dori shuffled forward with his eyes going no higher than the alpha’s chest. He felt nimble fingers brush the soft tissue between his shoulders to guide him in the correct direction before removing themselves. Good, the alpha wasn’t moving him from one grip to another.

“My name is Glaciesky Moralis -- no relation to those beasts, don’t you worry -- may I ask what yours is?” the redhead, Glaciesky he now knew, asked politely, walking a foot or so away from Doriman, hands behind his back. Dori glanced back to see Chill and Umbrestride following along a further distance away. They were alone in this conversation, it seemed.

“Doriman,” the omega answered simply, remaining polite without giving too much away. He could see Glaciesky raise a brow at him with a poorly hidden smile. Doriman was amusing to the alpha? He had to keep his face passive instead of giving the alpha an incredulous look.

“ _ Doriman _ ,” the redhead practically purred. His voice sent an odd shiver down Doriman’s spine. “Well, Doriman, you’re a rather interesting creature. You’re nothing like how the tales describe a male omega.”

This time, Doriman did give him a sharp look. “What, would you rather I be someone more passive and warming a knot?” he accused with a huff. His brows furrowed deeper when Glaciesky just gave a surprised burst of laughter.

“Oh, definitely not. If you can’t tell, I’m more fond of those who defy expectations. But something tells me you’re a sharp boy,” Glaciesky commented, his smile remaining the same all the while. His eyes flicked up for a brief moment before returning to Doriman. “It looks like we’re here already. I had hoped we could speak a bit longer…” Glaciesky gave a light sigh while Dori looked up to see they were standing in front of the academy’s stand. Aonmind was watching them anxiously, obviously hoping the alphas had returned to purchase one of the omegas.

Hesitating, Doriman turned to Glaciesky expectantly. The redhead watched him for a beat before lifting a hand and waving his fingers toward the headmaster. “It’s alright. Run along,” he dismissed the boy quietly. With a nod, Dori scurried over to slip into the back of the little shack.

As Dori slowly set the bundles of food from his pack onto the wooden table, he kept an ear toward the alphas and headmaster behind him. They were still speaking? Did the alpha want to purchase an omega after all? Dori gave a light scoff. Just as he had expected. He wondered which of the girls sitting around him would be leaving with their fruits.

“I’m very much interested in the boy,” Glaciesky said quietly, making Doriman miss what his words were. Aonmind blinked in surprise and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sir, the boy is uncertified. He failed his training at an early age and never made it to the particulars in the Alpha Care section. He couldn’t even pass basic obe-” the headmaster had begun, but shut his mouth with a click of his teeth when the alpha lifted a hand to stop him.

“I don’t expect him to care for me. I’m an alpha, I can care for myself,” Glacies said flatly despite the smile remaining on his face. “I don’t want him to care for me. He is a unique treasure who should be protected, not sent off for errands or sold for breeding.” His head tilted a fraction as his pupils narrowed and his smile dropped.

“I want Doriman. If he’s untrained, then he’s not worth a penny. Yet, I will receive his paperwork regardless. Am I understood?” Glacies stated in an unmoving tone. He watched as the color drained from the other man’s face.

“O-of course, sir. Here,” he stuttered as he hurriedly pulled Doriman’s dusty folder out from a locked drawer beneath the counter. When he set it in front of Glaciesky, Aonmind explained the few pages he had on Doriman as he flipped through them. “Here are the medical records we know of him. He was dropped off at our door as an infant, so we have no family information. Here is his heat records. These are his grades from school -- while he excelled in tasks stimulating his mind, he failed the few obedience courses we gave him. But, after a test found him barren, we moved him away from those into housekeeping courses instead.”

“Barren? Yet he has regular heats?” Glaciesky questioned curiously. This definitely wasn’t an ordinary omega male Glacies always heard about.

“Yes, sir, we can’t figure out why,” the headmaster answered with a light shrug. “But this is all we have of him. Would you like for us to send him to you later today? We didn’t prepare him like the others so you can claim him-”

“Oh, no. I’d like to take him home now. I have no need to claim anyone today. Chill will give you my information to ship his items to. And if he says a  _ hair _ is missing from his things, I will send my General here to collect it.” Glacies straightened and his ever-present smile returned as he snapped the folder closed and handed it off to the dwarf beside him. “Do send for him, won’t you?”

A few moments later, Doriman turned to see Aonmind approach with a perplexed look on his face. Dori swept his gaze over the girls around him and frowned.

“Did someone get sold?” he asked when the headmaster didn’t say anything yet.

“No, no one was sold. But you’re going with Alpha Glaciesky, Doriman. Collect your food, he’s expecting you,” Aonmind explained stiffly, waving his hand in a hurrying motion.

Eyes growing wide, Doriman stuttered around his bite of pineapple.  _ He _ was leaving them? He never expected to go anywhere away from the academy. Yet, he felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him at the prospect and he stood a bit clumsily. He rushed to throw what little food he had left into the baggy and grabbed his leather bag. When he stepped out of the shade of the shack, Glaciesky turned from where Chill was speaking in murmurs to him. A warm smile lit up his lean face as he spotted the omega.

“Doriman! Welcome to our family. You’re a Moralis now, little one,” he greeted, resting his hands on Dori’s shoulders once he was in front of the alpha. Dori just blinked up at him, at a loss for words. Glaciesky didn’t seem to notice, though, because he turned to gesture to the others.

“As you know, this is my General, Umbrestride. If anyone gives you any troubles, he’ll be the one to deal with them. And this is my assistant, Chill. If you need help finding anything or need to go somewhere, he’s the one who will get it done. I can do either if you need me to as well,” Glaciesky explained, moving his hand palm up between the two males. Umbrestride just watched him with a blank look whereas Chill threw up a wave from his brow and a half-smile to show his teeth.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Chill greeted. “You want it, I got it. But nothing illegal in front of Glacies, kay?”

Dori just blinked and nodded, looking up to Glaciesky curiously while biting his tongue. Glacies moved his pleased look from the other males down to Dori and cocked his head.

“What is it, little one? You’re free to ask questions whenever you’d like,” he encouraged. Dori nodded again.

“Alpha, what do you mean by ‘General’?” he asked slowly. He noticed Glaciesky repress a wince behind his grin.

“Glacies is okay, dear, don’t fret. And Umbrestride is the head of my security. He escorts me if I take trips into town. I’ll show you it all when we get home,” Glacies assured with a light pat between Dori’s shoulders. “Come, let’s return to the carriage. I knew we’d come back with more than we planned, but I definitely didn’t expect this! Oh, I’m so excited to introduce you to everyone!”

“C’mon, give the kid a break. He’s gotta settle in first. Don’t worry, kid, I’ll make sure he doesn’t overwhelm ya with his craziness.”

If anyone wasn’t expecting this, it was Doriman. He walked along in a bit of a daze as Glacies led him through the streets giddily. He could faintly hear Chill laugh behind them while Glacies gave an indignant huff and chattered about not being crazy. Even if this group was a bunch of weirdos, Doriman couldn’t help but watch in hidden amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes of walking for the group to reach where the carriage was left to wait for them. When Doriman laid eyes on it, he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop just a little. The carriage itself had neatly carved designs, but he was mostly dazzled by the pair of stark white Clydesdales at the front. Instantly, he moved toward the large creatures as if his feet had a mind of their own. He caught himself just as he started to reach for them and turned his head to Glaciesky.

“May I touch?” he asked with excitement. He hoped the beasts didn’t mind being touched, and it proved true when Glaciesky nodded.

“Of course, Dori,” Glaciesky said with a smile. “They’re very gentle creatures. The one in front of you particularly enjoys having his muzzle rubbed. Just be mindful of his mouth, he gets a little excited for his food!”

As he spoke, Glaciesky approached Dori on the left so he was in front of the horse’s broad head. His hands lifted and rested on either side of the snout. The horse blew some air from his nostrils but didn’t seem bothered by the contact. Dori shuffled forward when Glaciesky motioned for him.

The alpha’s hand guided his own up to rest on the flat of the animal’s snout. When the horse didn’t move, Glaciesky released his hand so Dori could slowly stroke it. His crimson eyes lit up in amazement, a grin opening his mouth to let out a few laughs. The short fur along the nose was soft and fuzzy.

“So silky,” Dori commented quietly. He glanced over when he heard Chill laugh.

“Y’think that’s silky? I’m sure Glacies would love to show you some real silk,” he commented, earning a wide-eyed look from the omega. It took him a moment to continue. “Oh, no, not  _ that _ . Literally, real silk. I’m not making an innuendo for once.”

Cheeks a bright red, Doriman cleared his throat and stepped away from the Clydesdale. His hands dropped down to clasp each other in front of him awkwardly, Glaciesky petting the horse all the while. Dori could smell his embarrassment curling through the air around him, yet the alpha looked unfazed.

“Chill is right, my company is the leader of the silk industry. You’ll never worry about itchy clothes again, little one,” Glaciesky added. He looked up as Umbrestride hopped onto the front bench of the carriage beside the driver. “Looks like we’re ready to go. Come, Dori, let’s head in. We’ve a long journey home, about a day’s ride.”

A day? How far away was this new home? And why did Glaciesky come all the way out here, Dori hadn’t seen him carrying any bags.  _ Well, he’s clearly a wealthy alpha. He probably just had it ordered to be shipped to him,  _ Dori noted as he nodded and approached the steps of the carriage. Glaciesky opened it for him and offered his hand up. Dori pretended he hadn’t noticed it as he clambered inside.

The sight of the carriage’s interior gave Dori pause, though just for a moment. A lantern flickering on the ceiling made the gold trimming of the windows’ green curtains glitter in the omega’s eyes. The purple pillows of the benches were woven in silk with gold seams. The soft rug beneath his feet had swirls of gentle colors and strings of gold as well. Dori hesitated sitting on the pillows, not wanting to disturb their smooth surfaces.

He was forced to sit, however, when Glaciesky and Chill made their way inside a bit more elegantly than Dori had. The other two males sat beside each other on the opposite side of Doriman, who wasn’t entirely sure whether he was relieved or disappointed to sit by himself. Even if he didn’t enjoy alphas like most omegas did, comfort from an alpha’s presence was still ingrained in him. There were no alphas in the academy for safety reasons and Glacies was the first one Dori had encountered who didn’t want to knot him over the closest flat surface. 

Looking out the window as the horses were guided forward, Doriman thought on these weird feelings. He had failed his classes for following alphas’ instructions early on and despised the mention of being an alpha’s bitch. He hated how much an omega is expected to rely on their alpha, and yet here he was, owned by an alpha, allowing him close, and wishing for him to be even closer to comfort him with his scent alone. He was even asking for  _ permission _ to do stuff.

While Chill and Glaciesky discussed some paperwork Chill had pulled from the cupboard beneath their bench, Doriman just studied the pair, the carriage, and the world outside. Luckily, they were within the safety of the Sanctuary Walls, great, towering structures which were heavily guarded to keep any Moralis out. Stone gates allowed the brave out into the unknown wilderness beyond them. Dori shivered at the thought of the monsters getting inside somehow.

“Are you cold, little one? These summer nights do get rather chilly quickly,” Glacies asked with a tilt of his head. Dori drummed his fingers on his lap and shrugged lightly. A thin finger pointed to the base of Dori’s bench. “There should be a throw blanket in there. I don’t mind sitting with you if you’re still cold.”

There was in fact a light blanket inside the cabinet behind Dori’s feet. He pulled the green, knitted blanket out and got a blast of the alpha’s scent to his face. Trying to be subtle, Doriman pulled it to his face to scent it as he pulled the rest of it onto his lap. He ignored the knowing look Chill gave him and wrapped it around his shoulders to lean against the wall of the carriage. Soon enough, Doriman was fast asleep with the warm blanket and Glaciesky’s smell engulfing him.

Doriman was woken some hours later by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked his squinting eyes a few times, briefly forgetting where he was. As he finally took in the dark sky outside and the fading light of the lantern, he straightened and saw Glaciesky sitting beside him.

“We’re home. There are a few more people I’d like for you to meet, then I’ll have Chill show you your new room.” Glacies waited for Dori to remove his blanket, but watched with a raised brow when the omega just collected it in his arms and nodded for him to lead the way.

Once his eyes focused in the dim glow of lanterns hanging around them and the front garden they had pulled up to, his brows shot up as his head tilted back. In front of him stood a grand building. He couldn’t quite tell, but it looked like it had dark gray paint on its various walls and sloping roofs. Some walls had metal columns along their sides. Despite its dark colors, the mansion’s colorful and warmly-lit garden and stained glass features more than made up for it.

“This is your home now, Dori,” Glaciesky reminded from beside him. “It’s where my company’s base is, where we plan the next seasons of manufacturing silk and wine. We passed the various vineyards on our way up.”

_ So that’s how he’s so rich _ , Dori thought as his eyes drifted down to see a metal arch above the path up to the wraparound porch. “Tuatha de Mora” was etched into the top bend with a butterfly on one end and grapes hanging from the other end.

“I built this company up from the ruins of a farm from the old days,” Glacies explained as he walked with Dori through the garden. “Umbrestride here was there at the very beginning. With him watching my back, we managed to work our way to the top to where it now sits as number one. We house about a thousand families on the property and another thousand or so on other farms spread throughout the sanctuary. In no way are you expected to remember them all, no worries. I know of most, but you really only need to focus on those in the house. More live out across the four hundred nineteen acres surrounding us.

“A few are awaiting our arrival to brief us of what happened while we were away, they’re important enough to greet you,” Glaciesky finished and rested a hand on one of the brass handles of the thick double doors securing the house. He allowed Dori a moment to prepare before pushing it open. Umbrestride reached a hand over the pair to keep it propped open.

The hallway inside was much more lit with actual lightbulbs and felt homier than the intimidating grandness of the outside of the mansion. The walls were covered in a warm, sunflower yellow wallpaper with dark wood trimmings. The main light at the top of the foyer was a small chandelier, the little crystals reflecting tiny rainbows across the room. Uncovered bulbs curved out of the walls on either side to add a bit more light as well.

A rather muscular woman stood in a tank top in cargo shorts between a shorter, lanky lady with olive skin and a broad man with a mustache. While the women merely raised a brow at Doriman’s presence, mustache man gave a hearty laugh.

“Glaciesky! You found an omega male? Why am I not surprised?” the man said in a loud voice. Glacies tisked at him with an amused shake of his head.

“Lacertustrife, please. It’s late, some people are trying to sleep. And he has a  _ name _ . This is Doriman. Doriman, this is Lacertus, Serry,” Glacies moved his hand toward the buff lady who just nodded, “and ShadowDancer.” He moved the hand to the tan one. “Serry and Lacertus keep the employees organized and help Umbrestride with security. ShadowDancer keeps Chill organized more than he keeps me organized.”

Glacies ignored the puffy “Hey!” from the dwarf. He spoke to the group next.

“I met Doriman on our trip at a stand for Saiderru Academy. He was treated like coal instead of the diamond he is! All because he didn’t pass some ridiculous tests! I’ve never wanted to purchase someone before, and I didn’t have to add a penny to that monstrosity of a practice,” Glacies explained, combing his fingers to the mess of hair at the top of Doriman’s head. Dori just responded with a grumpy pout and ducked his head out of reach. He missed the glint in Glacies eyes and smile as the alpha removed his hand.

“Even if I happen to hold his paperwork, he is not my property and he is certainly not any of yours. He is a gem and deserves respect as much as anyone else here, not just because he is a male omega, but also because he still as human as the rest of us.” Glacies waited a beat for any disagreements then turned back to Doriman when there were none.

“Now, it’s been a very busy day for you, little one. Chill will show you to an empty room upstairs,” Glacies said finally, stepping back so Chill can get Dori’s attention.

“C’mon, kid, this way,” Chill said and grabbed Dori by the wrist. He lead the way deeper into the hallway, which widened into a bright, gold and platinum hallway with pristine white tiles beneath golden runners. A larger chandelier hung above the imperial staircase. The dark, wooden railings were a stark contrast to the rest of the room. The center of the birch steps was carpeted in cream.

The upstairs hallways were the opposite of the lower level. They had dark-stained wood floors with crimson carpeting and ocean blue walls. The overhead lights were covered by dome glass covers. They walked through one hall to turn into another hall, where a wooden staircase was tucked against a wall. Doriman had to suppress his heavy breathing once they finally stopped in front of a dark door.

“Here ya go, kiddo. You’ve got the whole wing to yourself, save for Umbrestride’s man cave at the very end. Nice and private,” Chill said as he popped the door open. He strolled inside to hop up onto the side of the queen-sized bed. It was draped in a pale green down blanket and white pillows. The wood of the canopy above it was painted white and sheer, white fabric flowed down from it. The dressers, vanity, and seats were all painted white as well, while the finely cut mirror in front of the vanity chest hung frameless against the wall.

“Closet is that way and your ensuite bathroom is on the other side,” Chill added, pointing to each doorway. He picked at the skin under his nails as Dori slowly joined him on the bed, who was unsurprised to find most of the fabric on the bed was made of silk.

“You’re right,” Dori noted, “this  _ is _ real silk. I’ve never felt it for myself…” He really couldn’t help it. Dori just  _ had _ to slide his hands out so he could fall back into the fluffy blankets beneath him. “I don’t have any clothes,” he added as if saying the weather was warm. Chill cleared his throat before replying.

“Bet if you bat your lashes you could any clothes you’d like -- though a sweet ass like yours might just get anything from Glacies,” the dwarf commented with a teasing lilt of his mouth. Dori cocked a brow in confusion. “The guy has always collected us oddities. You ever see a dwarf before? Or a female alpha like Serry? Hell, Glacies himself is definitely not your typical alpha. Have you seen the size of his hair? His heels? Yet he’s never had a male omega before. If he wasn’t so against omega academies and farms, I’d say you were his little trophy,” Chill prattled on bluntly.

“Glacies has always adored male omegas and never got to meet one. He admires your complex anatomy and seeing a defiant one such as yourself not meet the social standards he loathes oh so much… you really are a diamond to him.” Chill patted Dori’s chest a bit awkwardly. “Your papers said you’re 19, yeah? Glacies opened the rest of your life up to whatever you want it to be. All he expects is for you to stay under his watchful eye, no mating or baby crap.”

With that… speech… finished, Chill slipped off the bed and walked out. He paused at the threshold, hand on the knob to close the door. “There will be some clothes for you to use while you wait for your stuff in the hall when you wake up. See ya then, kiddo.”

And so Doriman was left alone with his thoughts in his new room. The sudden quietness after such a busy day was… lonesome.


	3. Chapter 3

The night seemed to draw on forever, Doriman tossing and turning in his surprisingly cool covers. It wasn’t that he felt afraid in Glaciesky’s house. Deep down, he knew it was one of the safest places to be -- hell, even more so than the academy was. But Dori was used to the closeness of the other omegas. Their scent and heat were beside him at all times of the day. 

_ Scent… _

He had slept like a rock in the carriage for a reason. Despite his front against the joyous redhead, the smell of his honey and applewood smoothed all of the omega’s rough edges. All his anxiety of being close to so many strangers were forgotten all because of that blanket.

Which Doriman had brought up with him and tossed onto the plush bench at the foot of his bed. He hadn’t grabbed it without thought, and he ended up crawling down his bed to snatch it up. A few moments after he had it wrapped around him like a burrito and laid back down in the middle of the bed, the young omega was fast asleep yet again.

Despite his late night, Dori woke to his inner clock early the next morning. He rolled over with a groan and squinted up at the light filtering through his windowpanes and curtains. The shine of a brass handle had him perking up and sliding out of bed. He had a balcony?

Before he opened the doors, Dori made sure his (Glaciesky’s) blanket was wrapped neatly around his shoulders and that it politely covered his body for the most part. He had merely cast aside his shirt and pants before bed since he didn’t have any pajamas to wear yet.

The morning sun revealed a different side of the mansion compared to the previous night. Passed the large yard, which was filled with the rest of the garden and various seats and tables, stretched out across the soft hills which rolled into the horizon were rows and rows of tall plants. Dori could see the purple and red shapes he assumed were grapes. It was a sight he’d only expected to see in paintings.

A sound to his right drew Doriman’s attention. He glanced over then up to see another balcony, whose matching french doors to Dori’s opened. Out stepped Glaciesky, who smiled into the sun and took a deep breath through his nose. Of course, his face perked with recognition and he immediately turned his head to meet Dori’s gaze.

“Awake already? Did you sleep well?” the alpha asked as he strolled to lean over the edge of his stone railing. Dori gave a bit of a shy shrug and nodded. “Good! Now, you get yourself dressed and when you feel like it, head downstairs for some yummy breakfast. I’m sure our Culinarian will be thrilled to have a new test subject to try out,” he added with a light clapping of his hands. “I have a few things to finish up here in my office and I’ll meet you down there, alright?”

“Okay,” Dori answered with a nod and bashful wave, aware of Glaciesky watching him walk back into his room. Dori left the doors cracked to allow some fresh air inside and drew his blinds for some privacy.

He wasn’t used to the breeze on the countryside, especially not from a vineyard either. The academy was a tall, skinny building in the middle of the city in the center of Sanctuary. Everything there smelled musty and old. But  _ here _ smelled sweet and clean.

_ And like honey and applewood _ .

Dori was quick to throw that thought aside as he went to his bedroom door. Chill was right, a few piles of clothes were laid neatly in front of his doorway. He silently moved them to his bed and spread them out.

Hidden between the few pairs of jeans and dress pants were various sorts of underwear. He moved the stack of whitey tighteys to find boxer briefs but quickly yanked his hand back with a quiet gasp as if he had been burned. There laid a few brightly colored  _ panties _ . Dori knew it was just them trying to give him options, but  _ panties _ ? He was quick to stuff them in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, cheeks burning. He didn’t wear those for just  _ anybody _ .

Grumbling to himself as he changed his underwear, Dori yanked some blue jeans on as well and studied the tops. Though it was summer, there were a couple long-sleeved shirts. Despite him being tempted to wear those to cover his arms, he felt like it’d be obvious. So, instead, he pulled on a forest green, cotton tee. 

Not receiving anything for his feet, the omega made his way through the halls and staircases barefoot. He eventually reached the foyer only to find it empty. An official tour had yet to be given to him, and he had no clue where the dining room might be. Dori frowned slightly and hesitantly padded over to an archway leading to another hall.

“Hey, kid!” Chill called suddenly, making Dori jump as the dwarf stepped out in front of him. “There’s a few of us eating in the kitchen. Lucky for you, mostly everyone has already ate. Glacies only forces a house meal once a month, don’t worry. C’mon.”

The shorter man spoke as if he didn’t need a breath before grabbing Dori’s arm. Once again, he led him through the house, pointing out one of the parlors, a bathroom, and passed the dining room. The swinging door a bit further down housed the front section of the kitchen. A tiled halfway had the main stoves and sinks tucked away from the eating area. An archway led back into the dining room.

Sitting around a large wood table were the same people from last night, Serry, ShadowDancer, Lacertustrife, and Umbrestride, as well as a couple others who mostly conversed between themselves. Chill shooed Dori into a chair to the right of the head of the table, on the opposite side of where Umbrestride sat at the other head. Chill sat beside the omega and clapped his hands loudly.

“Culinarian! I fetched the boy!” he practically shouted, making Dori wince.

“I’m an  _ adult _ , thanks,” he reminded under his breath as pots and pans clattered on the other side of the wall. A few moments later, a portly man hurried out, two plates in hand.

“Oh, good, yes! He  _ must _ try my omelet! An academy omega! I have to show him  _ proper _ cuisine!” he puffed out and circled around the table to set the plates in front of the two men. 

“Let him eat,” came Glaciesky’s voice from the doorway. The alpha glided in with a light breeze to Dori’s hair and sat at the empty chair next to the omega. “Go on, shoo. He can answer your questions later.”

Ignoring the huffs of the disappointed culinarian, Glaciesky turned his chair toward Doriman a few inches so he could sit at an angle. He reached out to sip at the glass of wine that had already been poured for him before Dori even arrived. Dori watched him in silence while the others chowed down, Chill especially. Glacies glanced at him and arched a thin brow.

“Aren’t you eating?” Dori asked hesitantly, earning a smile from the alpha.

“Aren’t you?” the redhead teased lightly. “But no, I already ate.”

Dori could tell it was a lie, the smile didn’t quite light his eyes like it usually did. His lips twitched from a suppressed frown. He picked up his fork and picked at his omelet for a moment. “You should eat, too, Alpha,” he murmured, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his first day here. He got a chuckle from Chill, earning the dwarf an elbow as Dori’s cheeks turned pink. He could feel Glaciesky study him for a few beats.

“I suppose I could have a few more bites,” Glacies hummed and raised a hand to wave for the Culinarian. A smaller omelet was set on a plate in front of him soon after. Doriman waited until he saw the redhead chew and swallow a bite before taking his own, feeling strangely pleased.

“ _ Eugh _ ,” Chill said suddenly, waving a hand in front of his face. “Happy omega smells. Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“It’s nice,” Serry said plainly with a shrug. “Gets rather rancid in here with all these alphas around. Even more with a brat beta, too.”

Meanwhile, as Chill changed the topic with his arguing with Serry, Doriman’s face was pointed toward his plate in an attempt to hide his burning face and neck. He glanced over when he felt a hand in his hair.

“It’s alright, Dori,” the redhead soothed. “We’re all based around scents and their chemicals. Serry’s correct, it’s nice to have some comforting smells instead of sharp ones. Sometimes it takes a while for alphas to see each other’s scents as family instead of rivals. An omega’s scent is… settling.”

The younger man allowed himself to be comforted by the alpha combing his hair. But only for a little while. He eventually straightened with a clearing of his throat and gestured to Glacies’ plate. The alpha lifted his hand placatingly and returned it to his fork to continue eating.

As the minutes passed, the others at the table finished their meals one by one and left to start their daily tasks. All that was left by the time Dori ate the last of his food was him and Glacies. Awkwardly, he rested his hands on his thighs and drummed his fingers. Glacies had started up reading the newspaper as he waited, but now he was too deep in one of the columns.

One of Dori’s legs ended up jiggling up and down without him noticing. It went on for a few minutes until one of the alpha’s hands was placed on the edge of the table in front of the omega. The leg suddenly stopped.

“Impatient, Doriman?” Glacies asked without taking his eyes off the paper before him. Doriman moved his mouth, failing to get words for a second. He quickly shook his head instead.

“N-no! Sorry,” he tried, looking away guiltily. The academy had always called him impatient during training, but he never  _ felt _ impatient. He wanted to wander about, but he hadn’t been dismissed yet.

“How about… eager? Anxious? Would you like for me to show you around, then?” Glacies wondered and snapped the paper closed to give his full attention to the omega. Dori lit up at the suggestion.

“Yeah, that’d be cool!” he replied a bit excitedly. He paused before sheepishly adding, “Please?” This got him another cocked eyebrow from Glacies.

“Of course, Doriman. Thank you for remembering your manners,” Glacies commented as he stood from his chair. Dori felt the same warmth as earlier but managed to recognize it in time to press it back down. He popped up to his feet and paused.

“Though, I need to use the bathroom… and I need shoes,” he noted, looking down to his bare feet on the hardwood flooring. Glacies at least had on slippers. Would those even hold up when walking around outside?

“Yes, of course. Did Chill show you where the restroom was?” Glacies received a nod. “Good, you scurry along, then, and meet me back here. I’ll pull out some shoes for you from storage while you’re gone. You’re a five and a half, yes? Alright, I’ll get you just the perfect pair then!”

Finally dismissed, Dori left the kitchen in search of the bathroom down the hallway as Glaciesky watched him move. Once he found it, he flicked the lights on by the switch on the wall and was greeted by soothing, navy walls and white utilities. He blinked in surprise to see the sink and toilet were with running water. Even the academy had only one main faucet to fill tubs and buckets for cleaning. The one bathroom was tucked away in the damp, cold basement where a hole in the floor was beneath the toilet.

Dori made sure to keep his aim true and checked the toilet and floor around it for any dribbles. He didn’t want to leave a mess in such a pristine bathroom. He then took his time scrubbing his hands with soap, enjoying the warm water on his skin. Despite the hand towel not being silk, it was still soft and fluffy. 

Finally, Dori finished and padded slowly back to the kitchen door. He had expected to wait for Glacies to return since grabbing something from storage probably took a while, but he was met in the hallway by Glaciesky and Umbrestride. A pair of strappy, leather sandals were held between two of the redhead’s fingers.

“Here you are,” the alpha said as he held them out to Dori. “A few more shoes and socks were sent up to your room. Even your feet need proper protection if you go further out on our land!” Once Dori took them from him, he clapped his hands together. “I’ll show you our garden and our most dedicated and important workers!”

With his curiosity peaked, the omega hurried with tightening up the velcro straps across his ankles. Glaciesky then led him back through the corridor to the foyer and down another hall tucked behind the staircase. Here, an empty hearth sat on either side of the archway in the center of the thick, black brick walls. The other side of the wide hall was visible through the metal mesh.

This hall had white tiling covered by a thick, green rug. The wallpaper was a pale green and dark wood trimming, but most of it was covered by various types of plants. Trees sat in white pots every other door, droopy bushes hung from the ceiling by thin chains, ladders held flowers one would see on window sills. The freshness of this hall could almost trick Dori into believing he was outdoors.

_ If this is so vibrant, I wonder what the real outside will be like _ , the boy thought as they rounded a corner. A large sunroom was tucked away, bare metal framing the broad windows. One of the glass, French doors was propped open enough for Dori to hear voices laughing and talking joyously. What  _ was _ this place?

The pair continued through the last set of doors and Dori had to squint against the warm sunlight. A few paces down a gravel path was a long, stone table with benches and chairs alike. They looked like they’d been scavenged ( _ Rescued… _ was the thought that flitted through Dori’s mind at the sight) from other table sets. Chill was chatting with a few others, who only paused to look over at him for a few moments. The dwarf was quick to bring himself back into the spotlight.

“It’s just a bit of a way from the house,” Glaciesky began to explain, “They have to have their own housing. They’d rather be by themselves.” As he spoke, he stretched a hand out to brush his palm across the neatly-trimmed bushes that helped line the pathway. He even plucked a seed from the face of a sunflower when they passed a patch of them. The rest of the back garden was littered with little flowers tucked into the short grass or had homes in clusters beside other flower types in raised beds. 

“There they are now!” Glaciesky added a few moments later. Further down the path sat a large, wooden shed. All its window panels were opened wide and it had a covered area of grass connected by the roof. Large boxes sat inside the shed and under the covering while people worked calmly around it. Dori could see a wheelbarrow getting filled with mason jars full of amber… honey?

“Are those bees?” Dori asked, perking up with interest. He received a nod and hum from the alpha beside him. 

“Oh, yes,” Glaciesky answered, “They do one of the most important jobs in our little vineyard: pollination. If we didn’t have their help, there would be no grapes, and with no grapes, no wine. Come, why don’t you give it a taste?” He walked Dori right up to the barrow and opened one of the jars. As he held it out to the omega, one of the little insects came buzzing over curiously and landed on the alpha’s knuckle. 

Glaciesky didn’t even seem to notice it, helping Dori gather his courage. Would the bees be mad about him eating honey with it there? He lifted a finger regardless and dipped it half an inch into the viscous honey. He hesitated a heartbeat and put a small dollop in front of the bee on the older man’s finger. While the bee eagerly came to suck it up, Dori gave it a taste as well from his own finger. 

“Mm!” he almost moaned in surprise, eyes going wide as he stared at the bee. He purposely didn’t think of what it might have looked like from Glaciesky’s point of view. “That’s really good! Is it because it’s from the grapes?”

The alpha nodded and twisted the metal cap back on, the bee bumbling happily away from the movement. “Each hive has a different taste to their honey, depending on the source of their food. This is only one of our hives, which grows bigger every day.” He paused to hand Doriman the jar, making the boy raise his brows.

“This is mine?” he questioned, ready to hand it right back to Glaciesky. The redhead chuckled at him and waved his hand toward Doriman.

“Yes, of course. You contaminated it before I could get you a spoon, so it’s all yours, little one,” the alpha teased lightly, causing Dori’s cheeks to redden as he gaped down at the jar. How stupid! Luckily, Glaciesky continued before Dori could delve too deep into his shame. “It’s not like we don’t have plenty around. We sell or just donate the honey we don’t use. It has great storage life, so you can keep it in your room for a late-night snack!”

_ Am I  _ **_your_ ** _ late-night snack? _

The thought forced itself into Doriman’s mind and made his gut twist slightly. No. No.  _ No _ . He watched Glaciesky with wide eyes, but the alpha moved about to check on the boxes (and whisper to them? What a weirdo) and remained oblivious to Dori’s internal struggles. As Dori watched him, he couldn’t help but lower a wall or two despite himself. 

This alpha  _ was _ a weirdo, yes, but he was the weirdo who kept Dori safe, fed, and feeling cared for. The people here weren’t crazy knotheads like what Dori was used to; they were…  _ nice _ . Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
